Nightmarish Despair
by boltsoffury10
Summary: Louie has been having weird nightmares. The main connection to these nightmares is Lena. He feels that she is gonna betray their family and he tries to put a stop to it. But will his family believe him or will his efforts lead to a self fulfilling prophecy. (Sequel to “Help a Brother Out”)
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Louie could see anything. All he heard were the voices of his friends.

"You have two choices Dewey, you can either help your friends, or get the one thing you've always wanted." Louie heard Lena say.

"You mean.." Dewey started.

"The person you've been looking for." He heard shimmering magic of some sort. "But the only thing is, she will never wake up if you choose to go." Louie didn't understand. Who would never wake up? There were so many unanswered questions. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Dewey, just take my hand and the spear is ours." What spear? What's going on?

Just then Louie woke up. He started crying again, he also forgot half of his dream. The only thing he remembers is The Spear. Huey saw that he was confused.

"Having nightmares again Louis?" Huey said using his full name.

"Does it matter, Hubert?" Louie said using his full name. Louie got out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He was tired, he didn't know why considering that he was asleep all night. Dewey noticed this.

"Are you okay?" Dewey asked.

"I'm fine why?" Louie said groggily. Webby stopped eating her cereal.

"You look awful!" Webby said.

"Oh yeah, I've just been having some nightmares." Louie said. Dewey didn't worry about any of it. Huey came downstairs.

"I'm going out." Huey said enthusiastically. Everyone was surprised that Huey was going out.

"Where are you going?" Donald asked skeptically. Huey stuttered as he tried to answer the question.

"Uh... the book store!" Huey said. It was clear to his brothers that he was lying, but not to Donald.

"Alright, have fun!" Donald said. Huey walked out of the door. Dewey, Louie, and Webby were skeptical.

"He was clearly lying." Dewey said.

"You wanna follow him?" Webby asked.

"I'm down." Louie said yawning. As Huey left, they waited 10 minutes before starting to follow him. In that time, Louie took a quick nap. He had another one of those dreams and started hearing Huey's voice.

"I not doing this." Huey said. Louie still couldn't see anything.

"Come on Huey, don't you wanna get away from it all." He heard a female voice say. He couldn't tell whose voice it was. He felt like it was Lena.

"Look, I'm not doing this!" Huey said sternly. "This conversation never happened! I'm going home." He heard Huey walking home.

He woke up as he heard Dewey call his name.

"It's time to go!" Webby said as she prepared to track down Huey.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Dewey said enthusiastically.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Webby tracked where Huey was going. Her master tracking skills really come in handy when it comes to spying on family. Louie noticed that Huey was in a coffee shop talking to some girl.

"Why is he in Starducks?" Dewey asked.

"He's talking with that girl." Louie said. Dewey and Louie started looking at each other while slowly grinning.

"What?!" Webby said not understanding why they were grinning.

"Don't you get it Webs?!" Dewey said. "Huey is on a date!"

"Yeah, and it seems like he didn't want us to know about it." Louie said. They saw them walk out of the Starducks and head for the ice skating rink.

"Aw, it seems like it's going well." Webby said. Dewey, Louie, and Webby started following them around all day. When the day ended, Huey and the girl started talking.

They started trying to listen to their conversation while hiding behind a wall. Louie listened in very close. Huey and the girl were having a very interesting conversation.

"I had a very fun time." The girl said.

"Yeah, I did too." Huey said rubbing the back of his head. The girl started leaning in for a kiss. Huey stopped her. "April, what are you doing?" April stopped moving forward.

"I heard that a kiss from the person you love takes all your troubles away." April said trying to sound romantic.

"April I'm not ready for that kind of relationship yet." Huey said. Dewey and Louie smack their foreheads.

"You're never supposed to say that!" They whispered to each other in unison.

"Come on Huey, please." April begged.

"I'm not doing this." Huey said.

"Come on Huey, don't you wanna get away from it all?" April said.

"Look, I'm not doing this!" Huey said sternly. April was shocked. He was shocked as well, for he has never yelled at a girl. His face went red with embarrassment. "This conversation never happened alright. I'm going home." He said softly as he started running home. Louie couldn't believe his ears. The same thing that happened in his dream just happened in reality.

"Does that mean my other dreams are gonna happen too?" Louie said to himself. He didn't realize he said it out loud. Huey heard them as he ran past. He saw them hiding behind the wall as his face became as red as his shirt.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Huey asked.

"Seeing you just turn down a kiss from that cute girl over there!" Dewey said.

"I'm not ready to have another girl touching my lips like that." Huey said. It was clear to Dewey what was going on. He's never kissed a girl before.

"You've never kissed someone before have you?" Webby said.

"What and you have?" Huey questioned.

"Nope, lets go home!" Dewey and Webby both said in unison. Louie was still shocked by what had just happened. His dream was real, it really happened. He didn't want to tell his brothers because he didn't they would believe him. He decided to keep it to himself for now.

"Are you okay Louie?" Webby asked.

"Yeah." Louie responded. When they got home, Dewey started making fun of Huey, Webby went to go tell her granny about the day she had, and Louie went to bed. It was the fastest Louie has ever fallen asleep. Still dream blind, heard a conversation between his two brothers.

"Dewey, don't do it please!" Huey screamed to Dewey.

"This is the only closest thing I have left of her! I need to get that spear!" Dewey yelled back at Huey.

"Dewford please, you can't trust her! The Spear of Selene is too dangerous! Uncle Scrooge said so!" Huey screamed.

"Uncle Scrooge doesn't know anything about it!" Dewey screamed back. Just then, Louie woke up. He forgot the conversation, but he remembered the name of the spear.

"What's the Spear of Selene?" He asked himself. He thought that if he kept these dreams from his brothers, they would have a better chance of happening. He went downstairs to tell his brothers about the dreams that he's been having.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Huey and Dewey were laughing the hardest they have ever laughed at Louie. They thought that Dewey was crazy for thinking that his dreams could tell the future.

"It's true!" Louie yelled. Dewey and Huey finally pulled themselves together.

"What did you dream last night then?" Dewey said trying not to laugh.

"I don't remember." Louie started to say as Huey started laughing again.

"He doesn't know!" Huey said while laughing.

"It was something about an object called the Spear of Selene." Louie said. Dewey was shocked, he didn't know how Louie knew about the Spear of Selene.

"You dreamt about that!?" Dewey said. Huey was confused. He didn't know why Dewey was so serious all of a sudden. "Louie, you need to tell me right now, did you really dream of the Spear of Selene?" Louie was also confused by Dewey's seriousness.

"Yeah." Louie said. Dewey looked him in the eye. He wanted to make sure he wasn't lying.

"How else would he know what it is?" Dewey asked himself. "I think you guys should..." Just then, Dewey was interrupted by Donald.

"Boys, it's time to go to the mall!" Donald yelled. The boys thought they would be going on an adventure so they were disappointed. They sighed in unison as they walked out the door.

"What were you saying Dewey?" Huey asked. Dewey didn't his uncles to hear so he played it off like it was nothing.

"Don't worry about it." Dewey said as he walked out the door. The boys were confused because instead of the limo, they got in the plane.

"You didn't think we were going to just any mall, did you?" Scrooge said. Webby then started to speak.

"We're going to the Mall of Doom!" Webby yelled with excitement. The boys then saw Lena pop out from the other side of the plane. "And we're bringing Lena along!" Louie was scared at this. Does this mean his dreams are gonna come true? Does this mean that everything is gonna happen today? They got on the plane and Louie started to fall asleep in his chair. He started having one of his blind dreams again. This time it was about Huey and Lena. Louie heard strong winds throughout his dream.

"I know what all of you are afraid of." Louie heard Lena say. "I can make your nightmares come true."

"You don't know anything!" Louie heard Huey yell. "Leave my family alone!"

"I'll show you what you fear most!" Lena said in a demonic voice. She then snapped her fingers. Louie could hear his terrified brother.

"No, there's no way this is possible." Huey said horrified by what Lena just did. "Please make it stop!" Huey begged as Lena laughed.

"Oh please." Lena said sarcastically. "Has that ever stopped him from doing what he wants?" Lena laughed harder and Huey started to scream.

Just then, Louie woke up. He heard everyone getting out of the plane.

"Oh hey, you're up." Huey said. Louie was trying to remember everything thing that happened in the dream. All he remembered was that Huey's worst fear was a person. And he knew exactly who it was. He wanted to confront him about it, but he thought now wasn't the best time.

"Well boys, we made it!" Their Uncle Scrooge started to say. "Welcome to... The Mall of Doom!" Scrooge said enthusiastically. Everyone started to walk to the mall entrance. Webby was then stopped by Lena.

"Hey, I gotta go check on something." Lena said.

"Okay, hurry back." Webby said walking to the entrance of the mall. Lena then ran over behind the plane. She then took out her amulet.

"This is it aunt Magica, this is where our journey comes to an end." She said as the amulet started to glow. Huey then started to shout for her.

"Hey Lena, we have to go!" Huey yelled. Lena started running over to the mall.

"Remember kids, once we go in, we will be separated. So we will all need to meet at the escalators that lead to the basement. Got it!" Scrooge said. Everyone agreed to meet at the escalators. "Alright, lets go!" Scrooge said with excitement. Once they walked in, they were each transported to different locations. Huey found himself in a book store.

"Yes!" He said to himself. Just as he started celebrating, the doors to the exit started to close. He then started to hear whispering all around him. "Um, hello?" He said causing the whispering to stop. He then heard someone yelling.

"You are trapped in the library of doom!" The person started to yell in a deep voice. "The only way out is to defeat me in trivia. If you lose, you die." Huey looked outside and saw the escalators right in front of the store. Huey then knew what he had to do.

"I accept your challenge!" Huey yelled.

Dewey woke up in a dark room with blue lines all around it. He got up and looked at his body. He was wearing a blue battle suit of some sort. He then heard a male voice that sounded like a referee in a video game.

"Ready, player one." The voice said. Dewey didn't know if it was asking him a question or if it was just saying that. "You have to get through 3 trials to get out of here, and if you fail, you die." Dewey was pumped for this trial.

"Challenge accepted, I'm not afraid of anything!" Dewey yelled. A person in a red battle suit showed up with a motorcycle.

"Then let the games begin." The person said as a motorcycle popped up next to Dewey.

Louie found himself on a platform above the mall. He didn't know why he was there. He saw someone else standing on the platform too. He was holding a long pole. He looked down and noticed he had a pole too. He heard a deep voice yelling.

"Two may enter, one may live. Beat your opponent to get to the escalators!" The voice yelled. Louie saw the escalators below him. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but it's the only way he can survive this.

"Challenge accepted!" Louie yelled as the other person swung his pole. Louie was now ready to fight. He noticed the platform starting to get smaller.

"That's not good." Louie said to himself. There wasn't gonna be much time before they were both gonna fall off the edge.

"You have 20 minutes!" The voice yelled. "Fight!" Was all Louie heard before attacking. He swung the pole around with all of his might while fighting for his life. He didn't want to die, but neither did his opponent.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Huey's Trivial Trial

The mysterious voice turned into a physical form. He was explaining the rules. The rules were that they can do anything they want while the other person is answering the question. They play until one of them gets a wrong answer. Huey understood these rules and was ready to play. Another mysterious voice said the first question.

"Which continent holds the country Egypt?" The mysterious voice asked. Huey answered.

"Africa!" Huey said. Huey was correct and then heard a ringing noise in his ear. He didn't mind it that much because it wasn't that loud.

"Did I forget to mention that every time you get a question right, a ringing noise starts to play in your ears." The mysterious man said.

"Not at all!" Huey said sarcastically. The other voice, claiming to be the host, read the next question.

"What is carbon?" The host asked. Huey heard whispers from all around him. He closed his ears to block out the noise. The man answered correctly. Huey didn't know how he could concentrate with all that noise. The host asked Huey another question which he got correct. The ringing started playing in his ears again, but this time it was louder.

"It plays louder everytime you get a question right." The man said. This went on for a few more rounds until Huey figured out what was going on. The whispers were telling the other guy the answers. Huey answered another question correctly, but this time he could take the noise. He tried to cover his ears the best he could. As the man was answering his question, Huey accidentally backed up into a bookshelf and knocked over a book. The book fell to the ground making all the whispers go away. The ringing stopped and Huey didn't hear any whispering anymore. The man still answered the question correctly, but now Huey knows how to win. Huey was asked his question and he got it correct as always. Huey was kneeling in agony from the ringing.

"No one has ever lasted this long before, you should feel proud to have been defeated by a worthy opponent." The man said. The host asked the man his question.

"What type of fruit is a banana?" The host asked. Before the whispers started, Huey knocked over an entire bookshelf. The whispers hissed and then stopped whispering. The man didn't know how to answer the question.

"What's the matter?" Huey asked grinning. "Did you lose your answer key?" The man then answered the question.

"A vegetable!" The man said.

"That is incorrect." The host said. "The question now goes to the challenged." Huey then answered the question.

"It's a berry!" Huey said. The man laughed at Huey's answer.

"A banana isn't a berry!" The man said. The host paused for a second.

"That is correct, the challenged wins!" The host said. The man started to collapse. It tore apart as Huey ran to the now open door. He ran to the escalators but before he got there he heard a loud ringing in his ears. He screamed as he fell to the floor and passed out. He started to have a dream like Louie had. It was about the Spear of Selene. It wasn't a voice that he knew, but the female voice explained the dangers of the spear.

"Scrooge, you have to understand how dangerous this is!" The female voice said. Huey was upset that he couldn't see anything.

"It's not dangerous!" Scrooge said in his Scottish accent.

"It wiped out a whole civilization, it destroyed dozens of homes, yet you still think it's not dangerous!" The voice yelled.

"There ain't nothing dangerous about a dumb old spear Del..." Was all Scrooge could say before Huey woke up. He sat next to the escalators. He started looking at an arcade game. He dug in his pocket and found 4 quarters. He started thinking it would be a fun idea to play while he waits.

Dewey started racing the other player in his motorcycle. Once he passed the player, he noticed a glowing beam coming from the back of his motorcycle. As he turned, the player disappeared. There were bold words that floated above him saying he won. He was wondering what happened to the other guy.

"Ready, Player One." The gaming announcer said. Dewey didn't think about what happened to the player. All he thought about was the next game.

"This virtual reality stuff is awesome!" Dewey said pounding the air. The game announcer transported him into another game. Instead of a battle suit, he was now wearing a blue gi. He knew that he was in a fighting game. His opponent then came out. He was a ten foot tall, muscular, six armed monster.

"Ready, Player Two!" The announcer said. The player didn't say anything. All he did was put his finger to his neck and slid it across to threaten Dewey.

"It's on!" Dewey said getting in a fighting position.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dewey's Deadliest Fight

Dewey tried to attack the beast, but the player was too strong. He couldn't just use his basic attacks. As he attacked, the player just back handed Dewey across the map. Dewey got up and saw that he was at half of his health. The other player then tried to attack again, but Dewey jumped over him.

"Woah, I just jumped over someone who was 10 feet tall!" Dewey said amazed by his actions. The other player was mad at this an threw a fireball. This then cause Dewey to punch the air, releasing a plasma fist that countered the fireball. They both started repeatedly throwing their signature projectiles at each other.

"This game is awesome!" Dewey said while repeatedly punching the air. The other player then started to charge at Dewey. Dewey had no where to run. He kept using his plasma fist but it didn't do much damage. So he tried to do something else. He got in a stance that video game characters use to charge up their super attack. The player then appeared right next to him and as the player punched, Dewey countered the attack.

"SUPER AWESOME DEADLY LIMIT BREAKING FROSTFIRE COMBO!" Dewey said as he repeatedly punched the other player while ending it with a fire blast. Dewey was breathing heavily and then he heard the words that he never thought he would hear.

"FINISH HIM!" The game announcer yelled. Dewey didn't think he would have to kill anyone, he thought it was just a game. The game announcer then spoke again. "It's either him or you!" Dewey started to think that maybe the player wasn't a real person. Dewey then raised his fist and punched the hard enough for him to seemingly be dead. Dewey was transported back to the start. He then heard the announcer speak again.

"Ready, Player One!" The announcer said. Dewey was now unenthusiastic because he realized this isn't a game.

"Ready" Dewey said now knowing his life could be in danger. He was greeted by player 2, which happened to be someone he knew.

"WEBBY?!" Dewey said surprised that she was in this game. Webby looked at Dewey shocked that they were battling each now.

"Ready, Player Two!" The announcer said.

"I guess that's why I'm player two." Webby said trying to lighten the mood. They were transported to an open stage with glowing swords, Dewey had the blue one and Webby had the pink one. They started talking.

"Webby?" Dewey said.

"Yeah Dewey." Webby said scared for her friend.

"I don't want to fight you!" Dewey said scared for his friend.

"I don't want to fight you either." Webby said. The announcer then got mad.

"You have to fight each other if you want to get out of here!" The announcer said. Webby and Dewey stared at each other. Then they started running forward waving their swords in the air.

"I'm sorry!" Dewey yelled as he ran towards Webby.

"I'm sorry too!" Webby said as she ran towards Dewey. They were about to swing their swords at each other until the game went red. Everything in the world they were in, all turned red. They saw a Game Over spelled backwards at the top of the screen.

Huey lost the game he was playing.

"Aw man." Huey said as he read the options of the game. "Continue the game or free the players?" Huey was contemplating on what he should do. "Eh, I'm more of a bookworm." He said as he pressed free the players. Dewey, Webby, and Scrooge got free.

"Huey you saved us!" Dewey said hugging his brother.

"Nice going lad!" Scrooge said hold himself up with his cane. As they were celebrating, Launchpad and Donald showed up. Launchpad was pushing a bed over towards them.

"Hey guys, I bought a bed!" Launchpad said while everyone was confused.

"Why?" Huey asked. Launchpad was thinking of an answer. He stopped when he realized he was thinking to hard.

"I don't know!" Launchpad said.

"Well it doesn't matter. All we need to do is wait for Louie." Dewey said as he saw a figure falling from the sky.

"This is the end for me!" The figure said. "Its time for me to visit that beautiful pond in the sky!" The figure was Louie and he landed on the bed. Louie didn't realize it so he closed his eyes and passed out from fear of death. He had no dream this time. He just fell asleep. Huey was gonna wake him up until Scrooge stopped him.

"Let em sleep lad, he probably hasn't had a good night sleep in a few days." Scrooge said as he sat down. "Let's just wait for the lass." Everyone started to take a nap while they were waiting for Lena. But they didn't know Lena was already in the basement. She took the magical treasure that was down there and fused it with her amulet. She started laughing maniacally.

"What's going on?" Webby said as she came down the escalator. Lena used her magic to attack Webby.

"All I need now is a pure soul!" She said in a demonic voice as she used her magic to steal Webby's soul. Webby started floating in the air unconsciously. Lena started walking deeper into the basement until it turned into a cave. Dewey heard her laughing and woke up. He went down the escalator only to see a distant unconscious Webby floating in midair. Dewey started following them.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finale

Louie woke up and didn't see anyone. It was as if they all had just disappeared. He decided to go down the escalator and see if they all went down there without him. Just as he started to descend, he heard Huey screaming. He knew what it meant.

"I'm too late!" Louie said as he started running down the escalator and through the passageway. He was running the fastest that his lazy bones have ever ran. Louie didn't know how far it was, but he didn't care. He just kept running.

Huey stared directly at his biggest fear. He didn't even know he was still afraid of him. As his middle school bully started walking towards him with a knife, Huey started begging for his life. Lena laughed as Dewey watched.

"Leave him out of this!" Dewey yelled as Lena continued to laugh.

"He's the one who brought himself into this." She said in a demonic voice. "Now back to our deal." She started using her magic to create an image of the triplets' mother. "You can either save your friends, or see your mother. What's it gonna be?" Dewey was conflicted. He couldn't stand not knowing who his mother really is, but he also couldn't stand not being able to help his brother.

As Huey backed into a corner, Derek, his bully, raised his knife and was about to cut him. Huey rolled out of the way as the knife hit the wall. Huey then realized something.

"If she used magic to show me my worst fear, then all I have to do is not be afraid." Huey said to himself. He then stood there and spread his arms out as Derek was coming towards him. "I'm not afraid of you Derek, so just do your worst." Huey said as he looked away. Dewey was confused, but Lena was angered. The imaginary Derek then disappeared. Lena then used her magic to throw Huey across the cavern. Huey hit a wall and was knocked out. Everyone was know knocked out except for Dewey, Louie, and Lena. Louie finally arrived and noticed all of his companions knocked out. He saw Dewey floating in the air.

"Dewey, I know you want to find our mom!" Louie started. "But maybe it's best that we don't know!" Dewey was intrigued by what Louie had to say. "It would just lead to a lot of explaining and emotions and it might tear us apart as a family. Our mom made her choice, and it's time you made yours." Lena then threw Louie across the room with her magic. Louie hit a wall and as he was blacking out, he heard Lena say something.

"What's it gonna be blue?" Lena asked. That was all Louie could hear before he fainted.

Louie woke up in his bed. He was confused about what just happened. He didn't know if it was all a dream or if it really happened. He saw Dewey walk in.

"Hey bro." Dewey said casually. Louie was confused. He had no idea what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"I had a weird dream." Louie started. "It was about you and Huey and Webby, and there was a cavern, and another girl." Dewey was surprised by what Louie was explaining.

"I had the same dream." Dewey said. "We were all talking about it downstairs." Louie was now skeptical about this dream. How was it that everyone had the same dream? "You should go down and see everyone, they'll be happy to share with you." Louie started to smile.

"Yeah I guess." Louie said as he headed downstairs. "By the way." Louie started to say. "Do you know who that other girl in the dream was?" Dewey just shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea." Dewey said as he went into his room. As he closed the door behind him, he started crying softly. He started thinking about his mother, and how he would never meet her.

Lena was floating through time and space. She was looking at all the memories she had with her friends. She missed them, but she had to erase her existence from their memories. She left little bits of herself in their memories. The only memory she didn't erase completely, were Webby's memories. She erased her existence from Dewey's memory, but she still left the decision he made in his head. As she floated through time, she looked at a portal to the present. She saw all of her friends having a good time eating breakfast. She saw Webby Leave the room.

She found a portal to her location and saw Dewey talking with her.

"Hey Webs, what's up?" Dewey asked.

"I can't help but think that I'm missing something." Webby said with a frown on her face. Dewey didn't like to see her sad.

"I know what will cheer you up." Dewey said smiling.

"What?" Webby asked still frowning.

"Ice cream!" Dewey said as Webby started to instantly cheer up.

"I love ice cream!" Webby shouted.

"I'll race ya!" Dewey shouted as they both ran outside. Lena then closed the portal. She then started softly crying.

"Was it worth it Lena?" Lena asked herself holding the spear. "Was it really worth it?"

End of Chapter 6


End file.
